


Лоа

by Konrad Urban (Olux)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olux/pseuds/Konrad%20Urban
Summary: "медузка", "ручная водоросль", "облачко" - называйте, как угодно, но это не из этой Вселенной.
Kudos: 3





	Лоа

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Tia_Morte

Брайан Орсер, капитан USS «Cricket» (в «девичестве» малый разведывательный десантный катер USS “Striker”), которого за глаза называли Большим Медведем на всех станция гашения в этом секторе Ойкумены, с любопытством наблюдал, как его старпом, который, мастерски блокируя все попытки сбежать, гонял по кают-компании связиста — их недавнее приобретение, которому Орсер был очень рад. Единственное, что омрачало радость от нового члена экипажа, — отборные тараканы, однако за тем же Ханю и не такие загоны числились. За спиной капитана корабля оба Хави — Райя и Фернандес — успели заключить пари и отчаянно болели за выгодный каждому исход. Фернандес, на правах давнего друга, был уверен, что от цепких рук старпома девчонке не увернуться. Райя же, напротив, надеялся на ловкость Медведевой и верил в счастливую звезду. Однако Юзуру сделал небольшой шаг в сторону, направляя Евгению в естественную ловушку из заваленной инженерным хламом стойки, обеденного стола и холодильника. Фернандес самодовольно ухмыльнулся, а Райя, скрипя зубами, расстался с частью жалования под тихие смешки. На шум и необычное оживление стягивались все свободные от вахты члены экипажа.

— Юзуру, нет! — Евгения замерла с вытянутой рукой, лихорадочно выстраивая траекторию движения, однако чертов японец грамотно загнал ее в угол. Единственный путь отступления оставался через потолок, но Медведева трезво оценивала свои способности в области эквилибристики и понимала, что там шанса нет. Не при гравитации, приближенной к земной.  
— Женя, да! — парировал Юзуру, не обращая внимание на то, как вытянулись лица случайных свидетелей. Экипаж уже привык к тому, что Медведева и Ханю неукоснительно придерживались субординации, причем соблюдали ее настолько педантично, что у даже у Большого Медведя скулы сводило от воспоминаний о военном прошлом.  
— Если ты эту штуку…  
— Ты сама сказала, что от них ни пользы, ни вреда! Так в чем проблема?  
— Она не подходит моему имиджу! — попыталась вывернуться из ловушки Евгения обманным маневром, но куда там! Ханю сграбастал упирающуюся девушку и ссадил своего Лоа на плечи Медведевой. Пискнув от неожиданности, Женя замерла с зажмуренными глазами, все еще не веря выходке Юзуру. Какого черта он себе позволяет?!

Женя осторожно приоткрыла один глаз, потом второй и, оглядевшись, выдохнула:  
— Юзуру, я же говорила, что ничего не выйдет, — цветная “водоросль” или была шокирована резкой сменой привычного насеста, или оскорбилась до глубины своей непостижимой сущности, но ее нигде не было видно.  
— Погоди. Дай ему время, — упрямо возразил японец в ожидании чего-то, что только ему одному понятно. Что неудивительно с его-то позывным «Шаман».  
Лоа Юзуру Ханю одновременно завораживал и напрягал. С одной стороны, эта полупрозрачная розовато-белая «медузка» выглядела необычно и приковывала взгляд. Лоа укутывал плечи молодого человека призрачным плащом и пафосно колыхался в струях воздуха. Особенно эффектно это смотрелось, когда помощник капитана облачался в парадную форму. С другой, а вдруг какой фортель эта штука выкинет и не факт, что свидетели его переживут.  
— Ну хоть сесть-то можно? — сварливо поинтересовалась Медведева.  
— Можно.

Устроившись за полированным столиком, на поверхности которого отражался только силуэт самой Жени без всяких дополнительных спецэффектов, девушка с удовольствием вытянула ноги и с благодарностью вцепилась в кружку с чем-то горячим и ароматным от Джейсона. Экспонаты для музея она предпочитала рассматривать, а не изображать, стоя посреди кают-компании с непонятной штукой на плече, которую и живой-то назвать трудно. А физических законов, которые бы объясняли их существование, еще не сформулировали. Лоа не принадлежат этой Вселенной — вот что придет в голову при первой встречи с этим аморфными цветными «медузками», что вольготно располагаются на плечах своих визави. Они полупрозрачны, каждый имеет свою уникальную расцветку и встречаются в Обитаемых мирах не так уж редко, как может показаться на первый взгляд. В Академии Флота Юзуру Ханю был первым, кто обзавелся таким «питомцем» и это был фурор у, и без того, успешного японца, которому прочили карьеру выдающегося флотоводца.  
Однако наличие персональной дрессированной «водоросли» еще не делало Ханю экспертом в этой области.

***

Эксперимент Ханю длился уже несколько дней. По мере наличия свободного времени он постоянно крутился возле Евгении, лично интересовался ее самочувствием, настроением, изменениями в ощущениях. Жене льстило внимание, но предпочитала, чтобы причиной этого внимания была она сама, а не научный интерес. Лоа Ханю за все это время себя никак не проявлял, и Женя даже думала, что он (она или оно — что это вообще?!) обиделся на бесцеремонность Юзуру и удалился в неизвестном направлении.  
Уже к концу запланированного пребывания на ремонтной станции, Женя за завтраком ощутила какое-то странное тепло и чувство, будто находится в воде. Это ощущение было коротким, что практическим казалось неуловимым. И списала бы его Женя на попавшийся в овощном рагу острый перец, не появись Ханю на пороге столовой весь растрепанный, с дикими глазами. И укрытый полупрозрачным “одеялом” Лоа.

— Что ж. Эксперимент по «пересаживаю» можно смело назвать провалившимся, — констатировал Хавьер, наблюдая у плеча Юзуру знакомую розовато-белую «медузку» Лоа. Ханю надулся и молча уселся на свое место, сосредоточившись на завтраке. Юзуру показывал, как ему все равно, но команда знала его как облупленного и не считала случившееся трагедией. Ведь отчасти выходка имела и положительный результат, а именно подтверждало гипотезу о том, что раз выбравший себе человека Лоа менять его при пересаживании не собирался. И определенно имел какие-то свои представления об идеальном партнере.  
Мысли Евгении вновь сфокусировались на необычном соседе, которого заимел себе Юзуру еще будучи курсантом на практике. Тогда это было потрясением и предметом зависти всей Академии, а сам Ханю объяснял, что Лоа просто появился у него перед лицом и захотел остаться. Звучало бредово, но с Юзуру и не такие чудеса происходили, стоит ли удивляться непонятному полупрозрачному сгустку чего-то там в видимом спектре, который еще и эмоции мог проявлять. По крайне мере, Хавьер думал именно так и считал Лоа эдаким симбионтом, способным на эмпатическую связь и частично выражать ее.

— Темное пламя.  
— Что? — Женя отвлеклась от тарелки и вопросительно уставилась на Юзуру. Если сейчас он скажет, что у Лоа есть язык и он их понимает, то Ханю немедленно отправится в медотсек, где она его с удовольствием препарирует. Ну нельзя же быть настолько не от мира сего и быть настолько адекватным!  
— Темное пламя, — повторил Ханю и сделал в воздухе какое-то сложно-изящное движение пальцами. Женя залипла на это движение и не сразу вникла в то, что ей говорил молодой человек.  
— … а при движении голубоватый след. Вот, смотри.  
Юзуру с силой махнул ладонью, приводя в движение воздух вокруг Жени. Темно-синее полупрозрачное покрывало заколыхалось и ускользающе-тонкие края словно засветились голубоватым огоньком. Медведева свалилась со своего стула, но Лоа, переливаясь оттенками синего и голубого, явно не желал покидать своего места.  
— Лоа Юзу привел себе подружку, — нервно хихикнул со своего Райя.  
— А эта штука не..., — Браун защелкал пальцами, подбирая слова, но после трех щелчков сдался. — Юзуру, одолжи облачко — тоже хочу погонять.


End file.
